evony_the_kings_returnfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginners
A page of information to help the new player learn *Daily Tasks *Truce Agreements *Cultures *City Building *Troops *World Boss *Buying Packs *Features If you have a friend who invited you to play , ask for their Friends code, then go to settings - Invite friends - and enter the code. you get gifts and so do they as you grow. It has to be entered before keep 5, IF you would like to use one here is one of mine: D7b3148UgV it can only be used 50 times. Goblins Goblins are regular monsters that just give gold and a little exp and honor and points. Gobins are the main way to get additional gold you need for research , cultivation, getting Generals from Tavern, Adding starts and upgrades to equipment generals and other things. You go through a lot of gold in the game. so hit them when you ca. Hitting Goblins costs 20 stamina points. For a level 1 Goblin you will recieve 100k gold box (unless you get doubles) A level 4 Goblin gives you 2 - 100k gold boxes (unless you get doubles) There is a level 7 Goblin who gives 3 - 100k Gold Boxes (unless you get doubles) but he only shows up during the events usually. The power of the marches are an average some can use less some need more, it depends on your gear and you research mainly. But it is a good starting point to try to kill them. This is the Level 1 you can kill him with around a 200k power March. This is a level 4 Goblin that you can kill with around a 400k power March 'Farming:' Farming , Gathering what ever you choose to call it is a way to get resources. how long it takes depends on size of tile, your research and the boosts you use as well as if you are in alliance buff zone or not. Now what to use to farm- You can use your normal troops but it ties them up so you can't rally and if they are tile hit you have a big hospital bill and no farmers to get more resources. So here is my take on best choices.Siege has highest load capacity true but if hit they die and you have to rebuid them all to get farming again, so I suggest building level 1 foot soldiers- they are cheep tp build, cheap to keep and cheap to heal if you are tile hit and you can get them out there gathering again , might not have all of them depending on hospital capacity but at least you have some to bring home the bacon so to speak. Alliances: Alliances are like clans, there are many benifits to joining an Alliance.This is just the basics to find out more please visit the Alliances page. Benifits: *Faster growth *Alliance gifts *Alliance Science buffs *Alliance points *Alliance shop *Alliance Buff Zone *Alliance Resource Tile *Alliance warehouse *A group of friendly people to talk to, get to know, ask for help , and basically have you back. As soon as you join an Alliance you get gems, you meet new people and can ask questions and learn new things in game. Every time they kill a boss you get a package in you inventory, You can join rallies to kill bosses you otherwise would not be able to hit on your own (if you are above keep 11 and have a War Hall). Alliance members can help each other with resources (Embassy required) and reinforce if you are attacked or one of your Subordinate Cities are attacked.